fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Xoanon
'Xoanon '(そうアノン Zoanon) is an antagonist in Fairytale Pretty Cure!. He is the self-proclaimed second-in-command of the Dark Charm Knights and was sent by Kuroizado to hunt down Bukku and bring him back to Desolate Castle. In Episode 21, Xoanon was purified and died. Xoanon makes an appearance in Episode 30 in a flashback before he was purified. History Fanciful Kingdom's Fall Xoanon was the second Dark Charm Knight that was created by Kuroizado, formed by Dark Magic and Muscle Strengthening Spell. He acts as a loyal solider and follows in his master's plans in taking over all the worlds. Xoanon's Defeat Linda shared a theory with Xoanon that if they destroy the Pretty Cure's PreHeartBook, they will lose the ability to become Pretty Cure, but Xoanon is the only one physically strong enough to destroy them. For Kuroizado's sake, Xoanon agrees to this and engages in a fight with Cure Fable. When she drops her guard, Xoanon takes the chance and grabs her PreHeartBook. Cure Fable tries to reach out to Xoanon, but he refuses to listen and tears her PreHeartBook apart. Destroying the PreHeartBook released all of its light magic and, since the Dark Charm Knights are made of pure dark magic, Xoanon was purified and his existence faded away, Appearance Xoanon is a tall, dark-skinned man with a set of muscles. He has turquoise hair in a short Mohawk, notches on both eyebrows, elf-like ears that stick straight out, and dark lavender marks on his face. He dark gold eyes have a Tsurime-slant. Xoanon wears a pale purple muscle-shirt, black scarf tied around his neck, a brown shoulder belt, black leather pants, and bulky Gothic boots. Personality Xoanon is a loud, short-tempered, and brash man. He can only speak in a booming voice which makes him come off bold and passionate about his mission. Xoanon is also a sore loser and gets depressed when he loses to the Cures. But, Xoanon never gives up and is a serious try hard. But, Xoanon also has sad side, making his voice turn quiet than his usual loudmouth-nature. Xoanon is selfless, willing to put his life on the line to help Kuroizado reach true happiness. Abilities Like his fellow teammates, Xoanon can transform Fairytale Puppets into Endingu. He chooses to never use dark magic and only relies on his own psychical strength. Xoanon only uses dark magic to give himself a physical edge, but tends to rely solely on his physical power than his skills in dark magic. But, since Xoanon is made of pure dark magic, he can't afford to be purified. Relationships 'Kuroizado '- Kuroizado is Xoanon's creator and carries out his will to take over the world with sorrow and despair. Xoanon cares more about his master's happiness than his own and will put his life on the line to help Kuroizado reach true happiness. And that's exactly what he does. 'Linda '- Xoanon is jealous of Linda for being the leader and prefers to follow his own rules. He always picks fights with her and hates when she's right. Xoanon respects Linda as leader and will always listen to what she has to say and never doubts her intellect. However, Linda uses this against Xoanon and manipulates himself into destroying Imari's PreHeartBook and sent him to his death. 'Thames '- Acts as Xoanon's annoying and bratty little brother. They are rials with each other; constantly argue with each other and trying to prove who is better. The two have a silent respect for each other and Thames cries when Xoanon dies. Etymology 'Xoanon: '(そうアノン) is a simple, carved wood image made back in Ancient Greece that is either the image of a god or recalling the original shape of a tree-trunk Trivia * Xoanon is the second to be created by Kuroizado's Dark Magic * Xoanon is the strongest and hot-tempered one in Dark Charm Knights * Xoanon wants to be the leader * Xoanon never uses magic and only relies on his physical strength * Xoanon has a habit of yelling everything * After getting defeating by the Pretty Cure, Xoanon drowns in his depression corner * Xoanon is very picky when it comes to food ** He mainly hates sweet, sour, and spicy food * In Episode 21, Xoanon is purified ** But, since he is made of pure dark magic, he's existence faded away * Xoanon makes an appearance in Episode 30 since the flashback is before he was purified Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure characters Category:Dark Charm Knights Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure villains